Dreamcatcher
by D-Mon
Summary: Seto has had nightmares for a long time, but Mokuba thinks he has a solution to his brothers problem One Shot


Dreamcatcher

One Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"It's over Kaiba!" yelled Yugi, as his Dark Paladin attacked the startled Kaibas Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Nooooo…!" yelled Seto, as if he could stop the attack, but he knew he couldn't. It was over.

"Nooooo…!" screamed the young CEO of Kaiba Corp., as he woke up in his bed, in the middle of the night._

* * *

It was just a dream, he said in his mind,__ it was just a bad dream. A bad memory. It's past. It doesn't have to worry me any more._

"Oh, I just can't forget it!" he whispered, as he let himself fall back into his light-blue pillows.

"Since he has beaten me, in my own tournament, I can't stop dreaming of it!" he said to the dark ceiling, as if it could hear him. And he lay there for some moments, just looking at the ceiling with his clear, blue eyes.

He got back to his mind and said to himself, in a low whisper, "I will think about this more tomorrow."

He closed his eyes slowly and soon fell asleep.

* * *

A ray of light fell through the window curtains, on the pale face of Seto. It was already eight, and the alarm clock had tried so many times to wake him up, but it hadn't worked yet.

Slowly, the door of the room slide open, and a small figure entered, with a big smile on his face.

It was Mokuba, Setos younger brother, who was on his way to have fun. He slowly walked over the white carpet, making no sound, and trying to stop himself from laughing, so Seto wouldn't hear him.

As he was close to the foot end of his brother's bed, he looked once more to see if he was still asleep, and he was. Mokuba walked on to the corner of the bed, and climbed on the wooden edge, making no sound.

He looked where his brothers feet were, pushed of and landed right next to them. Seto jumped up, to see Mokuba standing next to his feet.

"What the hell?" he said, with a surprised look on his face.

"Morning Seto", Mokuba said cheerfully, with a big smile on his face.

"What are you doing on my bed?" Seto asked Mokuba, with a small smile upon his lips.

Mokuba kept smiling, but he knew that his brothers wasn't the same as his. Setos was more like a Move-off-of-my-bed-or-I-will-tickle-you-to-death smile.

So he tried to slowly move away from his brother, but Seto was faster.

He jumped forward, grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him back, so he could tickle him better.

"Ahhhh, please don't tickle!" Mokuba laughed as his brother started tickling.

"Oh no, I won't let you go!" Seto said, now also laughing and tickling even more. "I hope this will be a lesson to you, to stop waking me up like that!"

" Yes brother, I will stop waking you up, but please stop tickling me!" Mokuba said, but you could hardly understand him because he laughed so much.

Finally Seto let go of Mokuba, but they still sat there for a while, just laughing.

Seto was the first one to stop and asked Mokuba," How late is it?"

"Eight. Why?" said Mokuba, looking worried at his brother.

"What! So late! Why didn't my alarm work?" Seto yelled getting up so fast, he almost threw Mokuba from the bed.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked, moving into a "safe" position, after almost getting thrown of the bed.

"What's wrong! Eight o'clock is wrong! I should have been by work at seven and now it's eight!" Seto said, raising his voice, "And what about you? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Right, but my teacher is sick, so my first class is second period", Mokuba said, trying to avoid Setos questioning stare.

"And why aren't you getting ready then?" Seto asked, now walking in the direction of his wardrobe.

"Oh, right. I'm gone!" Mokuba said, getting of his brothers bed and rushing out of the room.

* * *

Seto, today in his blue coat, ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen in a hurry.

On the kitchen table stood a hot cup of coffee, which he drank hastily. When he was finished, a toast flew out of the toaster and Seto could catch it before it hit the floor. He the hurried to the door, now the toast in his mouth so his hand was free, to grab the newspaper. Then he ran out of the room.

As he reached the main door, Mokuba came running after him, also with a toast in his mouth and trying to yell wait.

* * *

They both sat in their limo, eating toast.

As Seto was finished, he noticed the bag at Mokubas side.

"What's in there?" Seto asked, now looking at Mokuba.

"Oh that? That are only some supplies for our new art project", Mokuba said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Seto sat the whole day in his office at Kaiba Corp. and it was about time that Mokuba came to let him check his homework. Also, Seto needed something else to think.

Soon the door flew open and Mokuba came running in, with something feathery in his hand.

"Seto, Seto! I think I found something against your bad sleep!" he yelled, while running to his brother's desk.

"What have you gotten now, Mokuba?" asked Seto, who now thought it would have been better if Mokuba would have come later.

"Look what I've made you!" He showed his brother the thing he had made. It was made of a round circle, with something like a spider net in it and at the bottom hung two white feathers.

"And what should that be?" asked Seto, looking at the peculiar thing in front of him.

"What you don't know what this is! It's a dreamcatcher! The Indians say it keeps away the bad dreams if you hang it in your room!" Mokuba said, happy to know something his brother doesn't.

"Aha! And why are you hanging it right in front of my head?" Seto said, trying not to look at the dreamcatcher that was hanging only half a meter in front of him.

"Seto! This one's for you, to keep away your bad dreams…"

"My bad dreams? Why do you think I have bad dreams?" Seto asked with a concerned face, because his brother knew more than he wanted him to know.

"I mean you are sleeping bad. That's why you are up so late every day!" Mokuba said, looking worried.

They looked at each other for a while, before Mokuba set down the dreamcatcher on his brother's desk. He then started to walk to the door, but was disturbed before reaching it.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked in a demanding voice.

"Home. I couldn't do my homework in school, so I will go home to do it. You can check it later", Mokuba said, now continuing his walk to the door and leaving the room.

Seto continued working, not thinking about the event anymore.

He looked for the first time in a few hours at the clock, "What? Already eight!"

Seto packed up his work and just now noticed the dreamcatcher was still on his desk. He slipped it in his pocket and left the room.

* * *

Mokuba had finished his homework and was now playing video games in his room.

"Yeaaaaa…!" he yelled every time he smashed one of his opponents, or reached the next level, but the game took an abrupt end when the door was opened.

"Sir. Your brother has arrived and wishes to see your homework", Roland, one of Setos "butlers", said as he walked into the room," and he said it is time for you to go to bed."

"The homework's on my desk and next time knock on the door. Now I've lost!" Mokuba said looking at the screen, which read "Game Over". Roland went to the desk and took the pile of homework with him, out of the room.

* * *

Seto got the homework a while later and instantly started checking the math problems.

It didn't take him a long time to check the problems, so he could then do other things, but today he was somehow tired. He thought he would today go to bed early so he would get out of bed at the right time, the next morning.

* * *

As he took of his coat he remembered the dreamcatcher in his pocket.

_It can't harm if I hang it up_, he thought. So he went to his bed and hung it up on one of the bedposts. _Maybe it works? Wouldn't be bad!_

He changed out of his clothes and turned of the light. He directly fell asleep.

* * *

"Seto, Seto come look at this!" the small, seven year old Mokuba said to his twelve year old brother Seto.

"Mokuba you see, I'm busy!" Seto said, while working at his desk.

"But Seto, you really want to see this!" Mokuba yelled impatiently.

"O.K. I will come", he said rising from his chair and walking to the window,"but only so you will stop…"

They both stood on the balcony and right in front of them stood a huge, shining Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"What the hell…" they both stared at the dragon and soon there spread a big smile on their faces.

"Can we ride on you?" asked Mokuba happily. The Blue-Eyes nodded slowly and turned his back to them. They both climbed on him. First Seto then Mokuba. Then the dragon unfolded his Wings and took of. They started to laugh as they flew into the night sky.

_We are free_, Seto thought, _we are finally free_. And they flew through the sky right to the bright yellow moon.

* * *

The next morning, Seto woke up with his alarm clock, at seven.

Thank's to those who read my story.This is my first one and I hope there soon will be more.


End file.
